A clip used as a treating equipment for an endoscope is used in many cases, such as ligating a bleeding site, stitching a laceration, and marking in excision of a mucosal tissue with an endoscope. A clipping equipment for biological tissues disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 62-170010 is constructed of a clip 801 having opening habit, a clip securing ring 802 for closing a clip tip part, and a connecting plate 803 which is detachable on an operating wire in which a hook is attached to a tip (not shown), as shown in FIG. 35. In this clipping equipment 800 for biological tissues, when the clipping equipment holds a biological tissue such as a lesion, a connecting plate 803 is attached to a hook, an opened tip part of a clip 801 is pushed against a lesion with an endoscope, an operating wire positioned at a cavity of an operating member is pulled, thereby, a clip 801 is moved so that it is pulled into a clip securing ring 802, thereby, an opening part is closed to clip a lesion. And, since a clip 801 clips a lesion with an opening part on a tip side, a force directed to a basal direction of a clip 801 is exerted on a clip securing ring 802. However, when a biological tissue is ligated once, it is usually necessary to maintain the state where the tissue is clipped for about a few days to one week and, if a tissue immediately comes off, a tissue must be ligated again with a clip. Such the second time treatment is pain to a patient.
In addition, in order to prevent a connecting plate 803 from protruding from a clip securing ring 802, and preventing a clip 801 from coming out from a hook in the state where a clip 801 has not completely been closed, a gel-like fixing agent 804 is filled into a clip securing ring 802. However, it is difficult to fill into a cavity of a small clip securing ring 802 from a viewpoint of manufacturing and, upon clipping a biological tissue, there is a problem that a fixing agent 804 filled into a cavity of a clip securing ring 802 is peeled and fallen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 50-75797 discloses a tissue clipping equipment for grasping a tissue in a body with a clip using an endoscope, and dwelling the clip therein. Since in this clipping equipment, a clip is directly mounted on a hook provided on a tip of an operating wire, there is a problem that, when a clip is dwelled, a clipping equipment must be moved forwardly and backwardly, and left and right in order to remove a clip from a hook, thus, a way to use it is troublesome.
JP-U No. 2-6011 discloses a clipping equipment 900 which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantage, as shown in FIG. 36. This clipping equipment 900 is equipped with a hook 902 provided on a tip of an operating wire 901, and a connecting member 903 having an engaging pore 904 engaging with a pin 906 of a hook 902 on one end, and having a crook (not shown) which is connected to a clip and is deformable by stretching on the other end, wherein when a connecting plate 903 is moved to a hand side via an operating wire 901 in order to dwell a clip 905 in a biological tissue, a crook of a connecting plate 904 is stretched, and the engaging state of a clip 905 and a connecting plate 903 is released.
Although this clipping equipment 900 improved troublesome operation of removing a clip from a hook, since a connecting plate 903 is engaged with an operating wire 901 also after clip dwelling, a connecting plate 903 must be removed after taken out from an endoscope, and there is a problem of disposal of a connecting plate 903 which has become an unnecessary part. In addition, there is a problem that, since a connecting plate 903 is small, it is sucked into a sucking port of an endoscope rarely, and this becomes a cause for worse suction. In addition, as a common problem of clipping equipments described in JP-A No. 50-75797 and JP-U No. 2-6011, there is a problem that, when a clip is mounted on a clipping equipment, since a hook is a cantilevered type, balance is worse, and a clip is easily detached from a hook.
On the other hand, JP-U No. 1-77703 shows a clipping equipment in which a ratchet mechanism consisting of an engaging claw and a claw to be engaged of a ratchet is applied. This clipping equipment is such that a pitch of a claw to be engaged is formed finer than that of an engaging claw, or at least two sets of an engaging claw and a claw to be engaged are disposed, and a phase of one of them is shifted without altering a pitch of a claw, and a moving pitch is small-sized as a whole, in which by pulling a wire fixing a clip, and opening a clip to a greatest degree and further pulling a wire, a clip is closed and, finally, a connecting plate is destructed, releasing a clip.
According to this clipping equipment, a movement amount of an operating member can be operated finer by a ratchet mechanism. However, since attachment of a clip and operation of opening are performed by a ratchet mechanism, there is a problem that, in order to assuredly stop a clip at an intended position, an operator must perform position adjusting operation while seeing a clip, and operation is troublesome.
In addition, in a clipping equipment 900 described in JP-U No. 2-6011, since operation of engaging with a pin 906 of a hook and a small engaging pore 904 of a connecting plate 903 is performed in a dim endoscope chamber, it is difficult to mount a clip 905. In addition, since a handle is operated in the state where a pin 906 is engaged into an engaging pore 904, a pin 906 is detached during handle operation in some cases. Further, in many cases where a lesion must be grasped with a clip, it is difficult to perform rapid operation.
In addition, JP-A No. 2000-335631 discloses a clip packaging body for an endoscope in which a clip for an endoscope can be accommodated between substrates. According to this endoscope packaging body, when sterilization treatment is performed in a packaging body in advance, sterilization working becomes easy. However, in order to mount a clip on a clipping equipment from this clip packaging body for an endoscope, it is necessary to grasp a clip by one hand from above the packaging body in the state where a clip packaging body for an endoscope is opened half, so that a clip is not directly contacted with a hand, and hang a pin of a hook on a small engaging pore of a connecting plate in the state where two members of a handle and an operating member are grasped by the other hand. Such the operation needs a skill and is troublesome.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a treating equipment clip for an endoscope which can assuredly clip a lesion over a long period of time, in ligating a bleeding site of a biological tissue, stitching a laceration, and marking in excision of a mucosal tissue with an endoscope. In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a clipping equipment for a biological tissue which does not need seeing a degree of opening of a clip and does not need fine positioning adjustment. In addition, other object of the present invention is to provide a clipping equipment for a biological tissue which does not need troublesome operation for mounting and removing a clip.